The present invention generally relates to archery bows. More specifically, the present invention relates to archery bows using cams.
Most compound bows attach the cams to the end of the bow limbs. With the cams at the end of the bow limbs there has an increase in bow speed, but over the past 10 years arrow speeds have not exceeded the 350 fps. There seems to be a limit based on the size of the cams and the amount of energy they can store, based on how much energy an archer can put into the draw of the bow. 80 lbs is usually the limit for bow manufacturers. Only a very small percentage of archers can pull an 80 lb bow through current cam systems on a bow. Most use hunting bows are in the 50 to 60 lb range. The advertised high speeds are only for the very few. More and more efficient cams are designed and introduced to the archery market. But because of the way the components are arranged on a bow, none have overcome the limit of 350 fps. The problem is that the size of the cam on the bow limb is limited for various reasons. The extreme acceleration and deceleration involved by placing cams on the ends of the bow limb limit the size and weight of the cam, which must survive the constant shock resulting from being mounted on the end of the bow limb when it is shot. Also adding extra weight to the end of a bow limb gets into “polar moment of inertia” issues. The more mass placed on the end of the bow limb will increase the resistance to acceleration as well as require heavier more durable mounting materials which would in turn increase the polar moment of inertia issue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow that is easier to use.